1. Technical Field
This invention relates to well drilling and production industry, specifically the removal of foreign material that accumulates in the well bore and specifically in the horizontal portion of the well bore typical in current well drilling methodology.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices have been developed for insertion and cleaning of well bores, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,389, 5,709,269, 2,660,250, 4,838,354, 5,076,365, 5,447,200, 6,039,117, 6,651,744, 7,011,158 and U.S. Publications 2004/0060998, 2005/0051335 and 2006/0086507.
Prior art patents have bore engagement features for stabilization and cleaning; see patents ending in 117 and 764. Clean-out devices of insertion tool configurations include rotary cleaning heads such as seen in patent ending in 200 and fluid jets are shown in a nozzle configuration in patent ending in 158 and U.S. Publications ending in 698 and 507.